


Silence

by Ruquas



Series: Clint Barton Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Clint Barton Bingo, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, Dom Bruce Banner, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sub Clint Barton, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He just hoped either Sir or Tony would take mercy on him before he earned himself even more punishment, letting himself fall in the silence again.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, again sub!Clint. I'm a sucker for it....

Moaning, he tried to rock against the mattress underneath him, desperately trying to gain any friction while waiting that Sir came back for god knows how long. A sharp slap on his ass was the only thing that alarmed him that Sir was back. Sir had taken his hearing aids before blindfolding him and binding his hands to the headboard, leaving him here with a plug settled right on his prostate before leaving.

A hand settled in his hair, pulling him up and then there was the feeling of one of his hearing aids being inserted.

„Open your mouth, slut.“, Sir said, voice calm as always and Clint really hoped that Sir would take the blindfold away. He really wanted to see Sir‘s eyes, wanted to see if he was still angry, wanted… whatever Sir would do. Clint swallowed and opened his mouth and squeaked when the toy was pulled from his ass. But Sir had his hands on his hair and face. A loud moan escaped him.

„You didn‘t exaggerate. He’s really… I’m not sure if loose is still the fitting word for it.”

Clint tried to clench down, knowing that it wouldn’t do. Sir liked him loose. Had filmed it once, the way Clint had desperately to clamp down on three of his own fingers. It had looked pathetic. Hot like hell, but still, seeing his own body reacting that way just because someone else wanted it? He got used to the shame. But now, with Stark behind him, looking right into him? It wouldn’t surprise him when he spilled his load there and then.

“You should’ve seen him when he was taking both of my fists. Just a few weeks more and he can finally take the other guy without any problems.”, Sir murmured, shoving two fingers in his mouth. Clint whimpered again and began to suck, tasting the mix of sweat and something oily on his tongue.

“I need you to focus slightly, Clint. Just enough to be with me.”, Sir said, voice still calm, but the hardness was gone without a trace. It took him a few minutes to separate Sir from Bruce. It always did, but it became harder over time. He should try to remember it, to talk with Bruce about it.

“Good boy.”, Bruce murmured and pulled his fingers out of Clint’s mouth, pressing his lips to his temple.

“Color?”

“Green, S… Bruce.”, Clint answered, voice scratchy. He really wished he could see something, hear what Tony did on his other side. Or just move his hands. Something. He wasn’t picky by now.

“Good. You still want Tony to do as he pleases? He knows your safe words if he decides to leave you ungagged. Otherwise, he knows your nonverbal safe word. He knows your limits, I made sure of that. I’ll be here, but I won’t take the blindfold down. You’re still not allowed to come. We won’t leave the room until we are finished, but we may decide not to play with you for a while. You will get heads up when you’re finished. You understand everything and you’re still okay with it?”

“Yes, please.”, Clint moaned, happy that Bruce finally had agreed to this particular fantasy. Being used as a toy for Bruce to open up as far as possible was one thing but to be shared? Lend out for someone else’s pleasure? That had taken months.

“Good.”, Bruce murmured and then seemed to react to a sound Tony made on his other side.

“Tell Tony why you’re not allowed to come, slut.”, Bruce said again, sounding like Sir without even taking a short break.

Clint whined and gasped when a hard slap connected to his face.

“Sl… slut stretched hims...self without Sir’s permission.”, Clint whispered, thankful that Sir didn’t make him repeat himself like he sometimes did when they were alone.

“Hu. You let him ask for permission to even stretch himself?”, Clint heard Tony asked, still like underwater. Sir let go of his hair and Clint’s head fell down on the pillow again, the sudden change in position meaning more friction for his neglected cock.

“Stop humping the sheets, slut. You’ll get something in your cunt soon enough. And as punishment, you won’t have much of it the first few hours.”, Sir barked.

“Thank you, Sir.”, Clint whispered, trying to stay still enough. He couldn’t deal with even more punishment.

“Sure. We talked about it. He wanted to give up the control over his body.”, Sir explained, voice changing, going further away. “He just asked me to… modify him enough to take the big guy and bring him down enough to at least lose control on our floor. His words, not mine. Nothing on the field.”

Silence again, and then suddenly there were fingers in his hole. Clint moaned.

“How many?”, Tony asked, voice indifferent. Clint gasped, his body trying to clench down again.

“Three, Sir?”, he asked and earned a barking laugh.

“Almost. Four. Still wrong.”

The fingers disappeared again, just like the hearing aid. Then someone nudged his mouth open and pushed a gag in his mouth, long enough to let him suck on it. Then the fingers came back, and then everything went white while everything burned. Heating cream. Sir only used it when he wanted to punish him by making him horny without filling him. Tony obviously didn’t have this intention when something else, something cold went into him, cranking him wide open. Then nothing, just like Sir had promised. One of the men patted him on his head and then there was just darkness and silence again. 

He believed that Sir didn’t leave him alone again, Sir never broke his promise. On the other hand, it meant that Sir would definitely know when he would start moving again. He just hoped either Sir or Tony would take mercy on him before he earned himself even more punishment, letting himself fall in the silence again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Clint Barton Bingo on Tumblr](https://clintbartonbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
